Tristesse en ce bas monde
by lamagic
Summary: ben voila une chtite histoire une fille pleure... mais est ce pour longtemps. je me sentait d'une humour bizarre du coup j'ai écrit cette petite histoire je ne sais pas ce que ça vaut dites moi ce que vous en penser bisouuuuus
1. Se morfondre ou vivre ?

Kikoo, j'ai un petit moment de blues, chtite déprime et envie de romantisme du coup me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'écrive une petit histoire donc voilà.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça donne mais.

Se morfondre ou vivre tel est la question.

Elle était là, seule contemplant le monde s'étendant sous ses yeux, un triste sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres déjà humide, un soupir retentit dans la vallée encore endormie. Un larme tomba et se fondit avec la masse obscure de l'eau du lac.

La lune reflétait ses pâles rayons à la surface calme du lac de Poudlard, celui-ci s'élevant, fiére et fidéle tel un cavalier blanc face aux sombres ténébres envahissante tel les ronces, aspirant toute vie, tel le gui.

Elle avait peur, frêle jeune fille bientôt lachée dans ce monde cruel tel un lion dans l'arène, seule face aux tempêtes de la vie.

Inexorablement seule.

Comment elle aurait voulut quitter cette vie maintenant sans intèrêt, ne plus avoir à respirer, à regarder la misére, à s'apitoyer sur son sort

Pourquoi ne l'avait elle pas fait alors pourquoi ?

La peur, l'appréhension de ce qu'il y a après.

Et je suis à Griffondor, comme quoi le choixpeau peut se tromper.

2 mois, qu'ils ne sont plus là, 2 mois que leurs lettres ne me réveillent plus le matin aux petit déjeuner, 2 longs interminables mois pour me rendre à l'évidence qu'ils ne reviendront plus jamais.

J'ai des amies bien sur! Mais les amis ne peuvent prétendre aux rôle de parents.

On a beau dire " mes parents c'est que des lourds" mais qu'est ce qu'ils me manquent je voudrais hurler ma douleur, crever ma peine. Mais qu'est que les étoiles en ont à faire, elles qui sont si brillantes si étincellante dans leur monde de brume.

Pourquoi il avait fait ça à mes parents, je les aimais…

Voldemort si je pouvais je te tuerai de mes propres mains quitte à mourir.

Elle pleurait maintenant depuis 4 h, se morfondant sur son sort.

Seule, déséspérement seule.

Elle se retourna elle avait entendu du bruit, des bruit de pas.

Elle se releva, épousseta sa robe et à pas furtif alla vers la cause du bruit se fondant dans la pénombre.

Un chien et un cerf jouaient ensemble gaiement.

Déjà un chien c'est rare à poudlard, un cerf un peu moins certes mais qui jouent ensemble alors là c'est louche

Elle s'était relevé sans s'en douter, se découvrant.

Le chien aboya, Lily Evans prit peur courut 

Mais ils étaient rapide…

Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait

Ils la rattrapaient….

Elle pouvaient parier qu'ils se jouaient d'elle comme les orques avec leur victimes.

D'abord s'amuser puis tuer.

Ils luis laissaient de l'avance puis revenaient en peu de temps et plus prés.

Elle prit peur et dans un accés de déséspoir courut de plus en plus vite 

Elle ne vit pas la racine qui dépassait

Elle sentit juste le contact brusque de la terre et de l'herbe mouillé.elle sentit la douleur fulgurante dans sa cheville.

Elle se retourna s'attendant à voir le chien lui sautait à la gorge.

Ils arrivaient en effet, rapides, agiles mais stoppèrent net à côté d'elle.

Elle se souvint d'une émission télé qu'elle avait vu "ne jamais montrer sa peur à un animal sauvage est la meilleure des défenses." C'est facile à dire mais elle ne se souvenait plus de "que faire quand on panique"

Ils étaient prés d'elle, ne montraient pourtant pas d'aggressivité 

Elle avait toujours peur.

Le chien s'approcha mais elle mit son bras sur son visage pour le protéger.

Le chien recula et, hésitant, partit en direction de quelque part. Elle ne voulait pas savoir où. Tant qu'il était loin, il était gentil.

Mais le cerf restait. Ne bougeant quasiment pas seulement pour battre des paupières.

Petit à petit, Lily se détendit, baissant son bras, elle le regarda.

Bête majestueuse parmi les bêtes, un port royal, des bois élégants mais néanmoins des armes redoutables, un pelage semblant doux.

Mais le plus surprenant ce furent les yeux, des yeux de couleur brun rougeoyant.

Une expression si… si humaine

Et cette couleur des yeux lui rappelait James, James qu'elle détestait jusqu'il y a peu de temps. Moment à partir duquel elle s'était rendu compte qu'en fait elle l'aimait mais qu'elle se voilait la face car ne voulait pas être comme ses groupies. Il lui avait demandé de sortir avec elle un nombre incalculable de fois, et ce même nombre de fois elle l'avait réjeté de plus en plus brutalement.

OH comment elle regrettait de l'avoir rejeté. Mais maintenant il était en couple sérieux depuis la fin de leur sixiéme année. Ça fera presque 1 an que cette Adeline lui avait volé son cœur et par la même occasion arraché celui de Lily.

            - tu sais, joli cerf, tes yeux me rappelle quelqu'un depuis longtemps cher à mon cœur, mais chut il ne faut rien dire. Elle avait parler d'un voix tremblante et avait passer sa main, tout aussi tremblante, sur le cou du cerf qui avaient fermé les yeux. Il avait un poil très doux, Lily commença à le caresser moins timidement.

             - mais c'est fini il ne m'aimera plus, son cœur est déjà pris et le mien n'existe plus.

Le cerf la regardait attentif, le regard bienveillant.

            - tu dois me prendre pour une folle, moi parlant garçon avec un cerf, généralament c'est avec ses amies mais je ne peux pas leur dire car sinon ça sera " tu vois on te l'avait dis" " bien fait pour toi t'avais qu'a te décider plus tôt tant que tu le pouvais" et tout ça du même genre, je ne le supporterais pas donc tant pis ne perdons pas les mauvaises habitudes sois toujours aussi exécrable avec James Potter.

Le cerf frissonna.

            -je dois y alle mon bel ami, ça ma fait plaisir d'éponger mes peines sur toi

elle essaya de se relever mais tomba à cause de sa cheville qui avait doublé de volume pour cause d'entorse.

Le cerf la regarda ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement.

            - oui c'est ça rigole ! toi t'es en bonne forme et moi par terre tel un animal bléssé et tu ne peux pas m'aider.

A ces mots le cerf partit dans la pénombre.

            - non reviens , me laisse pas seule…….pas encore. Pour seule réponse elle eut l'écho lointain de ses paroles

le vent se leva produisant un siniste son. Un hululement proche la fit sursauter, deux grands yeux ambrés la regardait intrigués. Les feuilles s'animaient comme d'une vie propre.

Elle voyait des ombres partout.

La panique commençait à l'envahir, la nausée aussi mais surtout la fatigue.

Non il fallait qu'elle reste aux aguets, rester en sécurité donc ne pas s'endormir, heureusement ce n'était pas la pleine lune, les loups garous en moins.

Elle s'accota à l'arbre massif prés d'elle.

Pourquoi ce cerf était il parti ? la laissant rudement seul alors qu'il lui procurait un étrange sensation de bien être, de sécurité.

Ne pas s'endormir

Rester aux aguets

dormir

ses paupières trop lourdes se refermaient peu à peu.

Quand une lumière filtra à ravers la pénombre. Ça venait de Poudlard.

Elle distingua dans l'encadrure de la porte une haute silhouette. La lumiére disparut ainsi que la silhouette qui venait de sortir

Fallait il crier ? n'était ce pas plus dangeureux que de rester ici au cas où ce soit Malefoy ou compagnie? Voire pire un mangemort ?

Tout à coup un lumos retentit non loin de là.

Son cœur s'arrêta en même temps que la tête de l'individu se tournait vers elle.

James Potter était là, la regardant.

Il s'avança.

            - alors Evans on bronze.

            - oui les rayons de la lune sont très efficaces, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

            - je crois qu'il serait plus légitime que ce soit moi qui te le demande en premier

            - je me promenais et j'ai voulu rentrer en courant voyant l'heure j'ai trébuché et je me suis fais une entorse et toi encore en train d'enfreindre 2 ou 3 réglements.

            - en effet tes chevilles n'ont pas dégonflées

            - hahaha quel humour Potter, alors tu faisait quoi ?

            - ma jolie(elle tréssaillit) petit prèféte en chef, un magnifique cerf m'a fait sortir du château et je me suis retrouvé là te trouvant blessée.

            - et comme je suis à Griffondor il faut bien que je vienne au secours des dames en détresse.

Sur ces mots il se baissa, prit Lily dans ses bras une main sous les genoux , une dans le dos et commença son chemin vers le château tandis que Lily éclairait son chemin.

Heureusement que c'était la nuit car Lily était toute rouge mais James affichait un joyeux sourire.

Cette sensation, se peau contre la sienne l'enivrait, ses sens étaient brouillait. Si elle pouvait elle lui serait sauté dessus l'embrassant fougueusement en rattrappant ses années d'imbecilité. Mais il était à une autre, elle ne pouvait pas.

Son odeur la grisait, une douce odeur d'aftershave et de déodorant mélé à son odeur de peau. Il devait être fabuleux sans ses habits. Oups à quoi donc pensait elle ??? ça y est elle était obsédée, obnubilée.

Il arrivèrent finalement à la salle commune, Lily ayant déployait beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas le violer sur place. James monta Lily dans son dortoir, la déposa dans son lit et s'assit à côté reprenant son souffle.

            - j'ai l'impression qu'on vient de se marier, chuchota t il dans un sourire, le passage par la porte, toi dans mes bras et maintenant le lit. Que d'émotions Evans !

Lily avait piqué un fard, une vraie tomate.

            -je te laisse ici comme ça tes amies t'améneront demain à l'infirmerie et l'infirmiére ne se posera pas de question. Bonne nuit Lily la tigresse .

il déposa un lèger bisous sur la joue de Lily et puis s'en fut.

Lily posa la tête sur son oreiller.

            - je suis en plein rêve.

Mais elle sombra deux secondes après dans le royaume de morphée.

Voilà fin de mon petit délire personnel.

Tout le monde sait comment ça se termine.

Ils sortirent ensemble en septième année, se marièrent, heureux, eurent un enfant, heureux et moururent de la main de lord Voldemort.

C'était juste un one shot mais après tout il y a toujours moyen d'avoir une suite si ça vous plait.

Donc reviewer moi pour me dire ce que vous en penser.

BISOUS TT PLEIN du lama magique


	2. une simple fleur qui en dit long

Kikoo ben me revoiloi, comme vous avez insistez et étiez super sympa avec moi dans vos review, je me suis je vais essayer de faire une suite a la hauteu on verra ce que vous en pensez !!!

Bon sinon je crois que je suis condamné d'écrire cette fic dans mes moments de déprime c'est ma drogue lol !!

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : un simple fleur qui en dit long

Le matin

Le moment d'ouvrir les yeux.

De se rendre à l'évidence que dans ce monde vous ne servez à rien et que personne ne vous aime d'un amour puissant, fort et indéstructible.

Lily Evans ouvrit un œil et gémit.

Sa cheville lui faisait atrocement mal

Tania, la seule fille pouvant prétendre être une vraie amie de Lily, ouvrit les rideaux, aveuglant la rousse.

Elle se trouva face à une Lily dans un état pitoyable. Les cheveux en broussaile avec des brindilles deci delà, encore habillée qui plus est avec des vétement plein de terre et aussi une cheville plus grosse que la normale.

            - Lily qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

            - éteins la lumière

            - Lilounette, c'est le soleil, je ne peux pas éteindre le soleil. Allez va prendre une douche, t'es dans un état lamentable.

Lily s'assit dans son lit et toucha sa joue se remémorant la nuit dérnière.

            - humpf.. elle soupira de sur son petit nuage

            - qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

            - non rien

            - miss Evans vous me faites des cachoteries, je n'apprécie guère. Allez viens la grosse va prendre un bon bain.

Sur ce Tania, aida son amie à se lever.

Lily prit une douche s'habilla et les deux jeunes filles allèrent à l'infirmerie.

Tania parti dans la grande salle pour manger.

Elle observaittout le monde, son regard balayant l'assemblée, un regard souvent méprisant, dégouté, ou éprouvant de la pitié.

Non, elle n'était pas méchante seulement tout le monde l'affligeait, elle avait beaucoup d'amis mais elle savaient qu'ils ne tenaient qu'à un fil celui de la réputation.

Tania avait une bonne réputation, jolie fille, riche de surcroît, réussissant en cours et une franchise à couper le souffle lui ayant valu déjà quelques problèmes.

Elle avait ses deux groupies attitrées, deux jeunes filles qui l'adulaient carrèment pour ses robes, son style de vétement sa garde robe et sa prestance naturelle.

Tiens d'ailleurs quand on pense au loup, on en voit le bout de la queue.

            - Ow Tania ce débardeur te va à ravir.

             Wahou Tania tu es splendide aujourd'hui.

Les deux filles en question se nomme respectivement Amélie et Ophélie.

- merci les filles, vous mangez ?

elles s'éxécutèrent immédiatement.

Une porte adjacente à la grande salle s'ouvrit.

Lily entra.

Elle regardait tout le monde d'un regard froid. Celui de la prèfete en chef qu'elle était, celui que beaucoup d'èléves redoutait d'apercevoir au coin d'un couloir. Le regard de la punition.

Elle s'avança, dignement, la tête haute et la marche décidée. Elle continua à avancer.

Elle lança un regard furtif vers la table des griffondors.

James y était avec sa serdaigle sur les genoux, en train de l'embrasser.

Lily avait envie de vomir.

Elle pressa le pas en direction de la grande porte

Passant à côté de Tania perplexe par cette attitude.

Elle passa le menton plus dressé que jamais à côté de James

Celui-ci la regarda passer se désintérréssant momentanément de sa copine.

            - James quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il se retourna si brusquement qu'il faillit avoir un torticolis.

            - non non tout va bien

Adeline regarda dans la direction, aperçut Lily sortant et fronça les sourcils.

Lily était dehors, le soleil rayonnait. Elle alla prés de l'arbre où elle était tombée.

Elle soupira pensant au cerf. Le reverrai t elle un jour ?

Et même si, le reconnaitrait elle?

Elle sentit quelqu'un approchait

            - j'ai réussi à me débarrasser des deux pots de glue. Lily je sais que ça ne va pas, je sais que ça n'a pas toujours était rose entre nous mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Tania disait vrai, Lily était la seule fille qu'elle aimait bien, qu'elle ne regardait pas avec indifférence ou dédain. C'était la seule amie que Tania ne voulait pas perdre.

Mais Lily dérivait doucement de ce monde haut en couleurs qu'était Poudlard, monde rempli de joie, un gouffre sans fond s'étendait déjà entre ce monde et Lily et malheureusement Tania était réstée de l'autre côté.

Mais le plus surprenant c'est que tout ce qu'elle touvait à faire c'était s'attacher à un cerf. Elle devait être totalement folle, elle n'était pourtant pas zoophile ##(dsl fallait que je le place)##.

            Lily, la douce voix de Tania la ramena à la dure réalité, on a cours de botanique.

            - mmmmm

Lily se laissa conduire cheminant au côté de Tania.

Mais elle rentra dans quelqu'un

            - Purée, vous pourriez pas regardez où vous poser vos pieds, elle releva la tête

            - Désolé Evans ça va ? Les relation entre James et Lily s'était légérement améliorés depuis qu'il avait une copine fixe mais il avait gardé l'habitude de s'appeler par leur nom, peut être inconsciemment était ce une façon de ne pas perdre totalement le passé.

            - Potter, toujours en train de te fourrer dans les pieds des autres.

Il afficha une mine étonné mais se rembrunit et répliqua.

            - si tu arrêtait toujours d'essayer de marcher sur les autres peut être que tu rentrerais dans moins de monde. Il alla s'asseoir préd d'Adeline,ravie.

Lily en avait marre chaque fois qu'elle le voyait il fallait qu'elle dise une méchanceté c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle alla s'asseoir au fond de la classe.

Tania allait la suivre, mais

            - il y a une place de libre pour vous miss Herzegovan, prés de Mr Black.

La blonde soupira et s'assit à contrecoeur, prête à affronter toute tentative de flirt

L'heure passa ponctuée des quelques baffes que Tania assainait à Sirius, infatiguable.

Lily avait passé l'heure à révasser dormant à moitié.

Un cerf galopait dans la prairie, il était sublime. Lily courait après, le rattrapait finalement et l'enserrait de ses bras frêles mais le cerf se transformait en James. Ce James la jettait à terre lui reprochant de l'avoir repoussé et que dorénavant il la détéstait. Du sang coula sur la robe de Lily à l'emplacement du cœur. Elle était dans le vide et tombait, tombait toujours sans s'arréter.

Bang

Lily venaitt de tomber de sa chaise générant des regards surpris autour d'elle. Sa main était aggripée à sa robe à l'endroit du cœur.

La sonnerie retentit, Lily prit les devoirs et sortit en 4ème vitesse.

Tania ne se pressa pas, pourtant intrigué du comportement de Lily. Un bras attrapa sa manche, Tania pivota pour se trouver face à James, seul

            - hum salut Tania ça va ?

            - euh oui !

            - elle va bien Evans ?

            -pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

            - ben elle à l'air bizarre.

Les maraudeurs et Tania s'entendaient bien en général.

            - je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, demande lui toi-même James?

            - tu sais que nos relations c'était pas trop ça, et puis Adeline est légérement jalouse dés que je parle à une fille. Tania ricana, donna un tape sur l'épaule et partit en trotinnant vers le prochain cours.

James lui ruminait toujours ce que Lily avait dit la nuit dérniére. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait croire…ou ne pas croire…

Mais il y avait toujours Adeline.

Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, c'est vrai mais à côté de l'amour passionel qu'il avait éprouvé pour Lily, ce n'était pas grand chose.

Néanmoins Adeline lui avait donné de la stabilité.

Mais Lily lui avait fait découvrir l'amour dans tout ses états malgré le fait qu'elle l'ai toujours repoussée.

Mais il avait une copine.

Pourtant il lui arrivait encore de rèver de Lily, surtout au début ça lui arrivait souvent.

Mais c'était fini ! 

Et pourtant pouvait il en être si sûr ??

Les cours était fini, mais elle était de nouveau restée dans la noirceur rassurante du parc peut être attendait elle quelqu'un ?!? en tous cas personne ne l'attendait elle…personne… même ses amies la reniaent, l'ignoraient, la rejettaient. Pourquoi ???

Etait ce elle ? était ce elle qui les avaient renié et que maintenant elle en supportait les conséquences?

Un hurlement se fit entendre.

Lily leva les yeux avec horreur vers le ciel.

Il lui sembla que la ronde et pleine lune lui adressait un sourire sadique.

Lily prit les jambes à son cou, arriva prés de l'escalier et vit le loup garou, grand et menaçant.

Mais ce qui la fit sursauter se fut le cerf majestueux à côté de la bête féroce. Le cerf qu'elle avait en tête, son cerf, un ami.

Ce n'était pas le moment de s'attarder, le loup avait flairé sa piste.

Elle rentra.

Tania alla dans son dortoir ,tard car elle avait eu un rendez vous galant. Elle vit Lily assise par terre le visage eclairé par une lune, Ô combien trop pleine.

            - Lily, chuchota Tania

Lily leva des yeux embués de larmes vers son ancienne amie maintenant perdue, et sortit de sa robe une fleur fanée, la montra à Tania, la regarda, soupira et finalement la laissa tomber.

La fleur, un lys jadis blanc et beau, se brisa comme du verre sur le sol dur et froid tel le coeur des hommes envers elle, tel celui de l'homme qui lui avait offert ce lys dans un passé révolu, comme le cœur de James Potter.

Fin du chap 2

Bon je sais c pas super mais je compte en faire des meiux quand même un jour ou je ne blueserais pas lol !!

Review :

Nielsinielsen : je sais ça me réussi de temps en temps les coup de blues mais c'est pas pour autant que je vuex en avoir de sitôt quoique c'est fait donc dis moi si ce coup de blues ma tout aussi bien réussi lol!

Doudou : merci de ta review très sympatoch

Minipous : c'est un style différent, j'adore comment t'as analysé la fic mais c'est d'un côté ça que je voulais passer et donc je continue et non en effet ma déprime n'est pas estomper !!! ou plutot a recommencé lol merci pour ta review.

Morri : 8 reveiw je ne pouvais pas faire de suite mais j'éspére qu'elle te plaira la suite sinon j'enleve tout. Lol merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'as fait drolement plaisir.

Microbe : devant ta demande express vla la suite j'espéreuh que ça te plaieuh, mercieuh pr le review.

Arwen101 : voilà une suite, c'est vrai que c'était chou, un brin tristounet mais enfin ça fais son charme lol qu'est ce que je dit j'espére que la suite te plaira autant.

Serpou : merci de tout ces compliemnt, j'adore les reviws (non on avait pas remarqué) merci beaucoup et voilà une suite qui j'espére te plaira.

Tenflo : capriciuex va ! chacun ses gouts et ses couleurs et les fic seront bien gardées et je suis made in harlequin moua lol et pis faut innover et d'abord mon prix pullitzer est a mouaaaa ! niarkeuh.

Audrey : je sis tout a fait de ton avis un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute ne fais pas de mal (n'est ca pas flo lol)ben voilà une suite dis moi ce que t'en pense ma plus grande fan harceuleuse lol. Moi aussi je suis made in fleur bleue mais j'assume et le romantisme c'est bien, ok les mecs? lol merci pour ta review et tes compliments .


	3. décision : à la reconquête de Potter

Salut !!!

Bon alors là j'ai battu mon record de retard je suis désolé vraiment, m'en voulait pas trop.

Sinon comme d'hab bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre 3 : décision : à la reconquête de Potter

Tania ne savait pas quoi dire… Lily la forte, le pilier celle sur qui ont peut toujours compter était là, tel un enfant effrayé, les yeux larmoyants, le cœur en mille morceau et cette fleur, ce lys Tania avait toujours cru que Lily l'avait brûlé.

Flash back 

            - Evans ?!?

            - Potter fout moi la paix je bosse

- je voudrais juste te parler

Lily releva la tête, et fut surprise il était là avec un lys blanc mais sans son arrogance habituelle.

            - qu'est ce que tu veux ??? sa voix avait sonné plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

            - je te demande pour la dernière fois, parole d'un Potter , veux tu sortir avec moi ???

Lily hésita, pour la première fois .

            - non Potter !

Il la regarda avec la tristesse au fond des yeux, le cœur de James venait de se rompre avec fracas.

Il posa le magnifique lys blanc sur le bouquin de métamorphose et en retirant sa main effleura celle de Lily, celle-ci tressaillit mais regarda ailleurs.

James sortit et la porte claqua en même temps que le cœur de Lily se brisait.

End du flash back

Tania n'avait jamais su pourquoi Lily avait des sillons de larmes et pourquoi elle serrait un lys de toute ses forces.

Elle lui avait finalement racontée mais elle certifiait avoir juste eu un moment de faiblesse.

Tania l'avait cru.

Lily savait très bien camoufler ses sentiments c'était sa force mais aussi sa faiblesse.

Tania était sûr que les sentiments que Lily portait à James était d'une autre nature que l'amitié.

Elle s'assit à côté de Lily, celle-ci tenta de parler mais Tania l'étouffa à moitié en la prenant et la serrant fort dans ses bras

Elle n'en pouvait plus de souffrir, ça la consumait intérieurement cet amour déchu.

Pour elle, la seule chose qui semblait réelle, c'était sa douleur

Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment eu mais il n'était jamais bien loin et elle aimait ça elle s'en rendait compte des mois plus tard…

James Potter "la glue" lui manquait, elle le voulait.

Tania lui disait que tout n'était pas perdu, etc…

Lily capta juste une phrase "il a demandait après toi"

Elle releva si vite la tête que Tania eu un sursaut.

            - vrai ???

            - il voulait savoir si ça aller ?

Lily eut un sourire tellement grand qu'il dépassait de ses joues.

Après tout Tania a peut être raison, tout n'est pas perdu…

Mais Lily sentit un furieux besoin d'aller dehors et retrouver quelqu'un mais il y avait ce loup.

Tant pis elle irait demain.

La journée du lendemain passa trop lentement au goût de Lily.

Mais elle eut une surprise à la fin du dîner, James Potter en personne et sous le regard noir d'Adeline vint la voir.

            - Hey salut Evans.

Elle se retint pour ne pas prendre son ton froid et haïssable, à la place elle sourit et d'un ton enjoué répondit.

            - Salut!

            - tu vas bien?

            - Super bien et toi ?

            - bah je fais aller mais toi ça n'allait pas trop ces derniers jours ci.

            - bof tu sais on a tous des période comme ça. Elle lui fit un autre sourire illuminé , mais ça va mieux, a plus James.

Et elle partit le laissant là pantois, la mâchoire tombante.

Lily Evans, son ancienne ennemie, lui avait fait 2 sourires enchanteurs et irrésistibles, et de surcroît elle l'avait appelé James, si il n'avait pas eu sa copine il aurait probablement embrassé Lily sur le champ…("heu mais qu'est ce que je pense??? T'es casé mon vieux non mais")

Sirius venait d'arriver interrompant le fil des pensées de James.

            - alors Jamie, t'as trouvé ce qui tracasse notre petite tigresse ?

            - non elle m'a pas dit. James Potter restait dans un état de zombie avec un léger sourire béat flottant sur les lèvres.

Sirius agita sa main devant le visage de James.

            - Allô Krypton ici Sirius et la planète Terre en double appel.

            - quoi ???

            - rien laisse tomber, gars, t'es trop dans le pâté. Et pour Evans ça devait être la mauvaise période du mois.

Il partit en rigolant, laissant place à Adeline.

            - bébé, qu'est ce qu'il y a ???

            - rien je suis juste un peu ailleurs en ce moment.

             C'est cette Evans qui te pourri la vie ? je vais aller lui faire sa fête…

             - NON

Adeline lui lance un regard soupçonneux

            - mais tu ne l'apprécies pas en plus tu t'en fous d'elle comme de l'an 40. n'est ce pas ?

            - elle n'a rien avoir avec tout ça, c'est tout.

Adeline remarqua très bien que James avait éviter de répondre (après tout elle était à Serdaigle et elle n'était pas une de ces groupies qui ne comprenait rien à rien), et ça la contraria.

Elle voulut prendre James par le cou,mais celui ci l'en empêcha.

            - je suis fatigué, je vais aller me coucher, bonne nuit.

Il lui fit un rapide bisous sur la bouche et partit en direction de la salle commune des Griffondors, laissant sa copine frustrée sur sa faim.

             James, je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais tu sais que tu peux tout me dire même si ça finit par rompre notre relation. Elle avait murmuré ceci avant de se faire emporter dans sa salle commune par ses amies de Serdaigle.

Il était tard et le couvre feu était passé depuis longtemps mais Lily s'en foutait, elle voulait le voir, le caresser, elle adorait sa présence. Pourtant c'est ridicule de ressentir ça envers un animal, elle devait sans doute reporter sa tendresse sur quelqu'un d'autre car elle avait trop souvent refoulé ses sentiments, et aujourd'hui elle les exprimait. En plus un cerf ça ne peut pas répondre c'est l'avantage. Elle sourit.

Pourtant aux dernières nouvelles, elle n'était pas zoophile, elle rigola à sa propre blague. Mais elle entendit un bruit de pas légers.

Elle se retourna et il était là, une apparition , une sorte de lumière dans sa vie morne et noire de tous les jours.

Elle lui raconta tout, du début à la fin, tout ce qu'elle avait sur son cœur.

Elle rentra le cœur léger, mais avec la ferme intention de reconquérir le cœur de James même si ça signifiait brisé un couple, elle s'en voulait un peu mais elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans James.

James Potter rentra le cœur lourd. Il ne savait plus comment réagir par rapport à Lily car malgré le fait qu'il s'acharnait à brider ses sentiments, il ne pouvait nier le fait que quand il la voyait sourir, lui aussi avait l'envie de sourir à tout le monde. Il s'était même surpris à penser à elle, tendrement, il vouait même des fois le visage de Lily à la place d'Adeline.

Il rentra en maudissant la complexité de l'amour, il ne voulait pas choisir entre les deux car il aimait beaucoup les deux, d'une manière différente.

Pour Adeline il éprouvait une tendresse infinie tandis que pour Lily c'était une passion irraisonnées et un besoin d'elle insatiable.

Il soupira : "Que faire, je suis dans le noir totale"

Fin du chapitre 3 :

Je suis désolé que ce chapitre arrive si en retard mais j'ai pas eu trop le bad en ce moment donc g pas pu faire d'histoire triste lol. Mais promis la prochaine fois ça viendra plus vite.

En plus j'ai l'impression que ce chap. fait genre les feux de l'amour version fanfiction.net lol…

Réponse au revieuweurs:

Marie-lune : ben voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il est bien aussi, on verra en tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Doudou : voici la suite et merci pour ta review super sympatoch.

Tenflo : y a que les imbécile qui change pas d'avis c'est bien connu et c'est bien que le tien ai changé enfin c'est cool quoi. Enfin pour moi lol. Merci pour ta review.

Ps je te vois plus trop sur MSN, tu nous bannis ? lol

Arwen101 : merci beaucoup de ta review, elle est super sympa j'espère que ce troisième volet va te plaire j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire lol. On verra…lol merci encore.

Morri : merciiiiiiiiite beaucoup tout plein pour cette review qui est a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e et j'espère qu'on m'en voudras pas si ce chap. arrive un peu tard. Et t'inquiète jamesie chou va la regarder de plus en plus notre Lily… ;)

Aurélie1 : c'est vrai que c'est pas trop drôle mais ça va aller en s'améliorant, promise. Merci pour ta review…

Gollum ; finalement je vais pas les relier ces deux fics ça ferait trop de dégâts et pis je m'aime dans l'autre fic donc pas de adieu Dagmara lol… pour les têtes nucléaires j'y fais gaffe promis mummy!! Lol merci de ta review.

Hey laissez moi des review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez malgré que ce soit court…siouplééééééééééééé ^^ * yeux de chiots suppliants *


	4. note

Salut !!!

Voilà un message que je ne voulais vraiment pas diffuser mais les obligations dépassent souvent les envies donc voilà je vais être dans l'obligation d'arrêter MOMENTANEMENT mes fics, pour cause d'arrivée imminente du bac.

Alors je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui attendent une suite rapidement mais elle arrivera après le bac, j'ai déjà entamé les chapitres suivants.

Je m'excuse mais faut que je bosse si je veux mon bac et deuxièmement si je veux ma voiture, donc voilà je fais ce petit mot car j'ai reçu des reviews me signifiant un retard assez…comment dire important ??? et bah je me réexcuse mais il sera encore plus long.

Donc voilà patience et m'en voulez pas, j'ai pas vraiment le choix à moins d'avoir un clone soupir, tachez de comprendre.

Bisous et à bientôt pour de prochaines aventures…


End file.
